The Magic of Musical Theater
by Manahmanah
Summary: Harry is forced to participate in his school musical! The horror. What's worse Snape is the director. Will harry get the lead? Is Snape under a curse? Will people like/review this story? I own nothing. (Not even the parts I made up, those belong to my sister)
1. From Draco, with love

(I promise you that this is not a slash)

He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but Harry knew something was up. It wasn't as if Hermione Granger's face was always that flamboyant shade of vermillion.

"Hermione are you sick?" He asked

She she started to giggle uncontrollably. In between fits she managed to hack out "Ron...Mail...Draco...Can't breath!"

Harry couldn't decided if she meant "male" or "mail". He decided he didn't want to know.

After Hermione had calmed down sufficiently enough she said "Ron-"

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know."

"What? All I was going to say is that he read a letter of yours. It was from Malfoy" she retorted.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. But wait any thing that made Hermione giggle uncontrollably couldn't be good.

Taking note of his silence Hermione went on to explain- "it was...er, well Malfoy..."

"Out with it"

"He professed his undying love for you in five and a half pages, but the last page or so was in old French, you know the love language. It's a shame I'm not fluent yet. I knew I should have put of my goblygok studies until-

"Hermione, your dithering again" a whole herd of Weaslys and a Longbottom had walked in."

"how long have you been there?" Wondered Harry.

"Long enough to be compleatly disturbed" Ginny said.

"Well?" Asked Fred.

"Well what?" Hermione sniped

"Well what did the rest of the letter say?" George sniped merrily back.

"No... Spare me..." Harry's pleas fell on unsympathetic ears.

Ten minutes latter

"Have mercy..." Harry had been in the fetal position since the third paragraph and after Hermione had translated the last bit with a newly learned spell he had started to mumble odd things to himself.

"It's over now Harry" Neville said sympathetically. The twins had done much the same thing to him not very long ago.

Harry sat up. The attack on his naïveté was over. Hopefully.

" it said he wanted to meet up with you at 12:00 tonight" Ron pointed out.

"No. We can't. The invisibility cloak is at the dry cleaners" Harry barked. This was followed by the extreme urge to laugh evilly and to stick out his tongue. I am not five years old he told him self.

"Harry I'm deeply offended that you would lie to me" Ron sulked.

"I'm deeply offended that you won't let me burn that letter" Harry shot back.

"Harry, burning that letter would kill a piece of my heart" said Fred.

"Albeit a small, dark moldy corner" added George.

"And speaking of dirty things-"

"Harry isn't lying"

"He let us borrow it"

"You would never believe what polyjuice potion mixed with mustard

can do"

Ginny, said what everyone was thinking "it would be worth the detention just to see that spoiled brat make a fool of himself."

After agreeing to met up at 11:30 the group dispersed leaving Harry to figure out how to let Draco down gently.

note: a herd of Weaslys includes one Ron one Ginny and the twins. Again this is not a slash. I would love to hear what you think.


	2. Thirty Minitues Past Midnight

Draco was frustrated. Potter had sent him a letter telling him to meet him at midnight for a duel. It was half past the hour. He fiddled with his ornate golden pocket watch. "Potter If your not here in the next five minutes-"

"Oh Romeo do not fret"

"Fred and George have brought your Juliet"

"What?" Said Draco.

"Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togedor tooday" Ginny quoted her favorite film.

Harry blushed viciously while Draco fumed.

"Mawage that bwessed awangment"

"That dweam wifin a dweam"

The twins were fans too.

"Are you quite done yet?" Harry asked. They nodded. "I'm so sorry. I told them to be sensitive. It was so brave to...er come out like that. I'm really flattered, really I am but I see things...Er differently" Harry explained. The Weaslys somehow managed to keep a straight face.

Draco looked confused. "What? Are we going to duel or did you write that letter just to give them a chance to quote 'the princess bride'."

Now Harry was confused. "I didn't write you a letter; you wrote me a letter". Hermione and Neville blushed profusely at the thought. Harry turned green.

Harry and Draco stared at each other. Both boys certain the other was lying. After a while the Weaslys started singing a quartet sounding uncannily similar to 'here comes the bride'. Hermione looked angry.

"Harry, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. "Someone set you up!"

"I can't believe we didn't think of that. The letter was so... so..." Neville struggled to find an appropriate word and failed. "Well, a Slytherin Could never have written it"

Draco's pale eyebrows were getting comfy with his hairline. "I need to see this letter".

A few minutes later

"I'm straight, heterosexual! I like girls for Merlin's sake!" Draco screamed.

"How marvelous. I was beginning to wonder" said drolly. "Did you hear that Minerva Draco doesn't take after his father after all"

Draco's eyebrows sank even deeper into his hair line. Mcgonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore were standing in the door way.

" you're intelligent. What would be a good punishment for the eight of you?" Asked Mcgonagall.

"Hogwarts, a history suggests detention for students out after hours" Hermione replied dutifully. The others sighed.

"Headmaster I might have a better idea" Severus Snape was grinning as only those who enjoy others pain can. He whispered gleefully (or with the Equivalent of glee. This is Snape we're talking about).

The Headmaster seemed to like his plan so it couldn't be that terrible. Could it? "Go back to your dormitories and report to the lesser hall beside the great hall at 11:15 am tomorrow".

As Draco left the room he could hear a voice say "and wuv, twue wuv will fowow you foweva..." Well, his father would be hearing about this that was for sure.


End file.
